This is directed to processing received voice inputs by identifying an instruction likely to be provided by the user of the voice. In particular, this is directed to identifying the user providing a voice input and processing the voice input using a subset of resources
Many electronic devices provide a significant number of features or operations accessible to a user. The number of available features or operations may often exceed the number of inputs available using an input interface of the electronic device. To allow users to access electronic device operations that are not specifically tied to particular inputs (e.g., inputs not associated with a key sequence or button press, such as a MENU button on an iPod, available from Apple Inc.), the electronic device may provide menus with selectable options, where the options are associated with electronic device operations. For example, an electronic device may display a menu with selectable options on a display, for example in response to receiving an input associated with the menu from an input interface (e.g., a MENU button).
Because the menu is typically displayed on an electronic device display, a user may be required to look at the display to select a particular option. This may sometimes not be desirable. For example, if a user desires to conserve power (e.g., in a portable electronic device), requiring the electronic device to display a menu and move a highlight region navigated by the user to provide a selection may use up power. As another example, if a user is in a dark environment and the display does not include back lighting, the user may not be able to distinguish displayed options of the menu. As still another example, if a user is blind or visually impaired, the user may not be able to view a displayed menu.
To overcome this issue, some systems may allow users to provide instructions by voice. In particular, the electronic device can include audio input circuitry for detecting words spoken by a user. Processing circuitry of the device can then process the words to identify a corresponding instruction to the electronic device, and execute the corresponding instruction. To process received voice inputs, the electronic device can include a library of words to which the device can compare the received voice input, and from which the device can extract the corresponding instruction.
In some cases, however, the size of the word library can be so large that it may be prohibitive to process voice inputs, and in particular time and resource-prohibitive to process long voice inputs. In addition, the electronic device can require significant resources to parse complex instructions that include several variables provided as part of the voice instruction (e.g., an instruction that includes several filter values for selecting a subset of media items available for playback by the electronic device).